gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Weazel News
Weazel News es una corporación establecida en Liberty City y Los Santos, dedicada a la información y es una parodia de Fox News. Su objetivo es brindar noticias de ámbito social, policial y político. La corporación pertenece al canal Weazel. Televisión Grand Theft Auto IV Weazel News aparecerá anunciadas en Weazel, pero en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony se podrá ver en televisión un informativo completo: Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *El informativo trata principalmente de la bandas moteras de Liberty City, The Angels of Death, Uptown Riders y The Lost. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Aparece en la página oficial del juego un informe llamado Guns in Liberty City que trata sobre terrorismo en Liberty City. En la televisión aparece un info-comercial, sobre varios temas. Comida insalubre, pedofilia, prostitución y terrorismo. Grand Theft Auto V El noticiero transmite en vivo y directo la muerte de Jay Norris al querer demostrar el prototipo del FruitPhone. Radio En Grand Theft Auto V y Grand Theft Auto IV ofrece información por la radio e irá apareciendo notícias según avance del jugador, como por ejemplo, al acabar los golpes de la joyería, Paleto Bay, Union Depository o Liberty City Bank ellos relatarán lo sucedido, también podremos escuchar otro tipo de noticias, ya sea sobre celebridades, tecnología, finanzas y otros, como por ejemplo: las ventas del BitterSweet o un escandalo por consumo de drogas en SchlongbergSachs Sitio web En Grand Theft Auto V tiene su página de internet (www.weazelnews.com) en donde aparece la información más actual de la ciudad, como asuntos policíacos, de gobierno, social, incluso información deportiva y el clima. Publicidad Su publicidad puede ser vista en algunas partes de Liberty City y en San Andreas, ya sea en carteles o en el mismo canal, Weazel. Periodistas Televisión *Mike Whitley *Malcolm Forthright Radio *Mike Whitley *Jenny Acorn *Callista Brown *Jim Harrison *Eric House *Alison Maybury *Bryan Wilkinson Sitio web *Eugene White *John Cheseapeke *Leslie Mitchell Curiosidades *'Weazel News' es nombrado en un comercial de la radio WCTR de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *También es mencionada en LCFR, en el segmento Coq O Vin, cuando alguien llama a Richard Goblin, y este menciona a la media y las noticias, Richard se enoja y dice que si quiere media que vea Weazel News. *En el primer vídeo que se muestra en esta página sobre Weazel News, en la parte inferior (donde van resúmenes de noticias) se alcanza a leer alrededor del minuto 1:13 Vice City Senior Center Sex Scandal 'que en español vendría a significar "Escándalo sexual en el asilo de ancianos de Vice City ". *En la parte inferior del informe de GTA: TBOGT que hablan de las armas, se ve una noticia que dice: Argentina not crying, just chopping some onions,que traducido al español dice:Argentina no llora, solamente corta algunas cebollas . Una de muchas referencias a un país no ficticio que existe en la saga. *Si se dice muy rápido, sonará como "We Sell News". Que en español, significa "Vendemos Noticias". *Su lema tiene doble sentido: "reporting THE RIGHT news", esto se traduce como "reportando LAS VERDADERAS o LAS BUENAS noticias" pero RIGHT se toma tanto como "derecha" diciendo así "reportando las noticias de derecha" mostrando la ideología política de Weazel News. *La palabra ''weasel quiere decir comadreja en español y fox zorro, curiosamente parodia el noticiero Fox News *En un comercial en GTA IV se puede ver el apartamento de Roman incendiándose pero con un camión de bomberos apagando el fuego. *'''Weazel News también aparece en un episodio de Republican Space Rangers, en donde el nuevo presidente alienígena da una entrevista a este medio. *En el Trailer de Weazel News, cuando dan el reportaje de Frickie Van Hardenburg, el aparece manejando el Super Drop Diamond, auto que solo posee Yusuf Amir. *Puede ser que tengan la típica pelea de cadenas de televisión con Vice City News. *Cuando estás haciendo un Triatlón te aparecerá un mensaje arriba a la izquierda donde poner pulsa Circulo o B para ver retransmisión. Aparecerá una retransmisión del triatlón emitido por Weazel News. Vehículos *Rumpo GTA Online Si encendemos un televisor en GTA Online, saldrán los jugadores de la sesión, como si desde el cielo los estuvieran grabando y estuvieran saliendo en vivo en Weazel News. Se verá un diseño de telediario y debajo del nombre del jugador aparecerán las letras de: “Se conoce como un renombrado criminal conocido como (nombre)” Ver también *Weazel *WKTT Radio *Televisión de Liberty City *www.weazelnews.com de:Weazel News en:Weazel News nl:Weazel News Categoría:Programación de Liberty City Categoría:Medios de comunicación Categoría:Programas de televisión * Categoría:Empresas de Liberty City (IV)